


face palm

by toriosaurus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Universe, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings, it's like 1 1/2 panic attacks does that count, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriosaurus/pseuds/toriosaurus
Summary: Two competitive seasons, six months of planning, and countless gold medals later, it is finally time for Viktor and Yuuri's wedding.  This was supposed to be the happiest day of Yuuri's life... so why has he wanted to slink away and cry five separate times that day?Or five times Yuuri and Viktor have a disaster at their wedding, and one time when everything turns out better than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic was based off a skype conversation I had with my friend jules. hello jules, I hope you enjoy!

i.

Yuuri stares dumbfounded at the tuxedo in front of him.  He opens and closes his mouth three times, unable to articulate the utter shock running through his mind. 

This was supposed to be his perfect day, the day he was finally marrying the love of his life.  It took Yuuri two years to win gold after he and Viktor exchanged rings that cold night in Barcelona.

Viktor’s comeback year had been incredible.  He blew everyone away with a new found artistry combined with his usual technical genius.  Yuuri couldn’t find it within himself to be even remotely upset as he looked up at Viktor from the second place podium spot.  Viktor’s innocent interpretation of his theme ‘life’ was breathtaking.

The next year Yuuri skated with a fierce determination, testing himself in new and unfathomable technical ways.  He went for more quads, picked more complex songs, and captured the raw feeling of desperation in a way that made people watching tear up. 

Uncreatively his theme was determination. 

Needless to say Yuuri won gold at not just his qualifying events but also at the Grand Prix, beating Viktor by almost five points, and at Worlds.

But all of that hard work now feels like a waste as Yuuri continues to stare at the horrendous state his tuxedo is in.  A weak “what,” is all Yuuri can muster.  He hears Phichit and Yuuko wince beside him.  They too cannot seem to comprehend what must have happened at the dry cleaners.

Yuuri’s tuxedo was supposed to be white with gold buttons and cufflinks with matching thin gold embellishments around the outlines of the collar, pockets, and edges of the suit.  Instead Yuuri’s tuxedo had thick splotches of red and blue that ruined both the white and the gold.  And now, looking at it up close, Yuuri was pretty sure this tuxedo was two sizes too small.

“Didn’t anyone bother to check and make sure both tuxedos looked presentable?”  Yuuko asks.

“We did,” Phichit insists.

“No,” Yuuri says, defeated, “We only checked Viktor’s and assumed that mine was taken care of too.”

Yuuri starts to feel a sinking hopelessness in the pit of his stomach, and a hard lump form in the center of his throat.  All too familiar with this feeling, Yuuri swipes at the tears prickling at the corner of his eyes before they can fall. 

“What are we going to do?” Yuuri mumbles, not quite trusting his voice.

His whole wedding revolved around the color gold.  Gold chairs, gold silverware, gold tablecloth, gold vases, the ushers had gold waistcoats, even their cake was embellished with gold flowers.  Every little detail was gold. 

Viktor had insisted on it, as he made such a big deal of the color gold during his official proposal.

After Yuuri won his first gold of the season during the Grand Prix, Viktor surprised everyone by skating to an original piece during the exhibition titled ‘Will you marry me?’  Yuuri remembers vividly how Viktor wore a simple white shirt, flashy gold pants, with a gold untied bow tie around his neck.

Even Yuuri didn’t see that performance coming.  It was a beautiful routine that had Yuuri tearing up by the end.  After the performance Viktor skated over to Yuuri, kissed both the medal adorned around his neck and his hand, before getting down on one knee and officially proposing.  That had been the best day of Yuuri’s life.

“I need to talk to Viktor,” Yuuri suddenly exclaims.

As he turns away from the abomination that is his tuxedo, he hears Phichit yelp and then feels his friend’s grip on his own elbow.  Yuuri stops his momentum towards the door and turns to face Phichit.

“Yuuri,” he whines, “It’s bad luck to see the groom on your wedding day.  Let me go talk to him?”

Yuuri almost face palms right then and there.  A silly superstition is literally stopping him from fixing an emergency issue _hours_ before the ceremony is supposed to start.  Yuuri opens his mouth to protest, but the look of reluctance on Phichit’s face seems so genuine that Yuuri sighs in defeat.

He nods, respecting Phichit’s wishes, and watches as his friend scurries off to go talk to his fiancé.  Yuuri groans, sinking into the closest chair and buries his head in his hands.

“This cannot be happening,” Yuuri sputters, finally letting the tears roll down his cheeks.

Yuuko just frowns sympathetically and rubs Yuuri’s back as they both wait for Phichit’s return.

 

* * *

 

Phichit returns thirty minutes later, hair disheveled and a suit bag in hand.  Yuuri gave up from sitting still twenty minutes ago, opting for pacing around the small room, and trying to control his breathing.

When Yuuri’s eyes land on Phichit he rushes to his friend, eyes only slightly puffy.  Phichit offers a supportive smile and makes his way over the long abandoned white tuxedo.  Yuuri watches as Phichit replaces the old suit bag with the new one in hand, and unzips it to reveal...

Yuuri’s old suit.

The same suit he wore two years ago to the 2015 Grand Prix Banquet and the next year to miscellaneous interviews.

The very same suit that Viktor insisted they get rid of instantly.

“Phichit,” Yuuri says, “I can’t wear that.”

“Sure you can!” He replies.  “I talked to Viktor and he said that he would gladly wear a black suit to continue to match with you.”

“Even though it’s not a tuxedo?”

Phichit nods.

Yuuri runs his bottom lip between his teeth.  It feels wrong, he thinks, to change from their tuxedos and ruin their theme all because of a dry cleaning accident.

“What about the gold?” Yuuri questions.

“Viktor came up with the idea that you would take my waistcoat, since we’re about the same size, and he would take Christophe’s, since they’re about the same size, and to just keep the suits unbuttoned,” Phichit explains.

“But-”

“Yuuri,” Phichit says, before Yuuri can even spit out his words, “It’s going to be fine, I promise.  Your ties are also gold, and there isn’t _that_ much difference between a suit and a tuxedo.”

“I know, but-”

“Plus,” Phichit says louder than Yuuri, to cut him off once more, “I’m sure Viktor would marry you even if you showed up naked.  He’s crazy about you, you know.”

Yuuri feels his cheeks heat up and he nods sheepishly.

“Good,” Phichit explains.  “Now hurry up and get dressed!”

 

ii.

Yuuri examines himself in the full length mirror.  All things considered he doesn’t look _that_ bad.  His white undershirt is slightly wrinkled due to his anxious habit of rolling up and down his sleeves and fiddling with the collar while waiting for Phichit.  But it could be worse.  He could be wearing a purple stained tuxedo.

Yuuri winces at the mere thought. 

Phichit walks up beside Yuuri and gives Yuuri a once over.  “You look good,” he comments.

Yuuri shrugs. “I still feel bad that our tuxedos aren’t perfect.”

“Yuuri,” Phichit chides.

“No seriously,” Yuuri snaps.  “Viktor worked so hard to help plan this wedding.  He put up with all of my worries and I put up with all of his picky details.  I feel as if I’ve failed him, and we’re not even married yet!”

“Yuuri,” Phichit repeats.  “I can promise you that Viktor isn’t upset about what happened.  And like I said, he loves you for you.  No matter what you two end up wearing.”

Yuuri still doesn’t feel convinced but he nods along anyway.  The gaping hole in his stomach never really went away, and Yuuri still can’t seem to pinpoint what is causing his anxiety.  But Yuuri can see how hard Phichit is trying, so he gives him the benefit of the doubt.

Phichit seems to catch up on this instantly and smiles sympathetically.  He slings an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and says, “Cheer up, my friend.  You’re getting married today!  Enjoy it!”

Everything clicks together in that moment.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri whispers, “I’m getting married today.”

Rationally Yuuri knows that Viktor loves him.  But sometimes when he feels ropes wrapping around his throat, constricting tight, he forgets that Viktor isn’t on this high pedestal Yuuri put him on when he was a kid. 

He also knows that in the grand scheme of things the tuxedos aren’t that big of a deal, but there has been so much pressure around this wedding for weeks.  Actual journalists even reported on their wedding.  This was just the tip of the iceberg of the pressure to be perfect.

Phichit furrows his eyebrows.  “Yes I know, that’s what I just said.”

“No,” Yuuri stresses, “You don’t understand.  I’m getting _married_ today.”

Phichit blinks, then looks at Yuuri concerned.  “Hey,” he says softer, “are you okay?”

Yuuri slinks out of Phichit’s hold and turns to run… somewhere… anywhere.  He glances around the small room and feels like he’s trapped.  With blurring vision and shaky legs, Yuuri sinks down to his knees. 

He doesn’t register Phichit’s movement over to him, he doesn’t register Phichit’s voice coaxing him to breathe, Yuuri’s only focus is on the small patch of carpet in front of him.

He runs his hands through his hair over and over until all the product has lost its hold.  Yuuri always thinks it’s a weird feeling to start dissociating.  He feels a thin barrier between what he can register and his physical body, and within that barrier constant butterflies pound against him, causing his breath to shorten.

What if something else goes wrong?

What if all the reporters trying to watch catch him stutter at the altar or fumble with the ring?  Yuuri can see the headlines already ‘Katsuki Yuuri is the Worst Husband for Viktor Nikiforov.’

What if Viktor doesn’t actually love him that much?

Yuuri whimpers at that thought and wipes at his eyes.  When did he start crying again?  Yuuri wasn’t sure.  Yuuri wasn’t sure of anything anymore, except for the dark thoughts twisting around his brain causing everything to get jumbled up.

“Yuuri,” Phichit says, from what feels like miles away.  Yuuri just shakes his head until the voice stops.

It would make sense if Viktor didn’t love Yuuri.  After all it took Yuuri an extra year to win gold.  Maybe that had been Viktor’s plan all along?  To always win gold so Yuuri could never marry Viktor.

Was this whole wedding just pity?  After all Yuuri is nothing special.  He is average looking, his skating is subpar at best, and his anxiety cripples most everything that he does.  After all these years, Yuuri could still never quite understand why Viktor put up with him.

Maybe he could run away.  After all if he leaves and never marries Viktor it would be a win-win for everyone.  Viktor wouldn’t be tied down to a charity case and Yuuri would never have to come face-to-face that he is a failure.

With rasping breath and shaking legs, Yuuri stands up.  He blinks away his tears enough to locate the window in the far corner of the room and tries to walk his way over there.

With every step Yuuri takes his legs feel more and more like lead until he just collapses back to the floor.  Yuuri groans and buries his face into his hands.  He couldn’t even run away from his problems right.

“Yuuri,” another voice says.  This voice is smoother than the last one and drags out the u in his name in a way that reminds him of home.

Yuuri snaps his head up to the owner of that voice.  Suddenly Yuuri is consumed in a familiar icy blue and he feels his breathing pick up even more. No, no, no, no.  He can’t face Viktor like this.

Instead of saying anything Viktor reaches out slowly to move Yuuri’s hands to his own chest.  Even though Yuuri wants to wriggle away, he can’t deny that his head clears immensely when he feels the normal beating of a heart. 

It takes a couple minutes for Yuuri to regulate his breathing in synch with Viktor’s, and when he does he falls into Viktor’s arms, exhausted.

As Yuuri relaxes in Viktor’s grasp he takes this time to contemplate how far they have come.  Ever since his first anxiety attack in front of Viktor before the Cup of China’s free program, Viktor has patiently learned everything that helps Yuuri through an anxiety attack.  Sometimes it helps, sometimes it doesn’t, but every time Yuuri feels the familiarity of his anxiety Viktor is beside him to help Yuuri through it.

It takes another couple minutes until Viktor speaks up.  “Are you okay, solnyshko?”

Yuuri shakes his head into Viktor’s chest, not having the heart to look up.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Yuuri once again shakes his head.

“Yuuri,” Viktor coaxes.

Yuuri sucks in a shaky breath.  Well no time like the present. 

“I think we should call off the wedding.”

Yuuri is glad that he can’t see Viktor’s face because by the sound of the sharp intake of Viktor’s breath and the way his grip tightens around Yuuri’s waist, it would’ve broken Yuuri’s heart.

“Why do you want to do that?”

Viktor’s voice is calm.  Too calm.  That’s all it takes for Yuuri to explode.  Yuuri pushes himself up out of Viktor’s arms to look at him in the eyes.

“I’m no good for you,” he says, embarrassed.  “I’m average looking, I have a below average amount of talent, I eat too much, I can barely make it through competitions without breaking down, and I ruined our tuxedos. 

“But more importantly, you don’t deserve to be tied down to me!  I don’t want you to marry me out of pity because you made me a promise.  It’s not like you lost by _that_ many points, we could call it a fluke and forget this whole thing.”

Viktor’s eyes widen in a mix of shock and hurt.  Yuuri feels guilty the minute he articulates all of his fears and doubts, but he does feel slightly better.

Viktor swallows, what Yuuri can only assume are his own tears, before speaking.  “I’m not marrying you out of pity.”

“But,” Yuuri begins, just as Viktor places his index finger up to Yuuri’s lips to silence him.

He offers Yuuri a weak smile before saying, “You’ve had your time to talk, solnyshko, please let me have mine.”

Yuuri nods and closes his mouth.

“I suppose it was wrong of me to say I would marry you after you won gold,” Viktor starts.  “I should have never put something as important as our marriage up to your success.  Not that I never believed in you, I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you could one day beat me. 

“As for why I didn’t let you win during my comeback year, you and I both know you would’ve never accepted that.  In fact you were the reason for my new found love for the ice and chorography. You had the ability to beat me at my best, and I knew you would be ecstatic when you finally did.

“Anyway, I’m sorry for making you feel as if that was the only way I would ever marry you.  I knew the second I made that promise to you in Barcelona that I would marry you one day, gold medal or not.  I thought maybe that would motivate you, but that was irresponsible and arrogant of me.”

Yuuri feels something tug at his heart.  But instead of it pulling him down and into a pit of despair, it fills him up and causes him to smile softly for the first time in days.

Apparently, though, it doesn’t seem that Viktor is done talking as he continues a lazy smirk on his face, “As for you being average looking, I would strongly disagree.  You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, and many others would agree with me.  Even if you do eat too much sometimes, I have never seen you keep the weight on. 

“Like I said before you _are_ talented and couple that with how hard you work, your skating is almost unbeatable.  You beat me fair and square, and it wasn’t a fluke because you did it _twice_ times.  The loss at the Olympics was strictly because you weren’t use to that much competition in such a short amount of time.  You’re beautiful on and off the ice, and I would be proud to call myself your husband.

“You’re also beautiful after you have panic attacks when you pick yourself up.  I know you consider that a weakness, but I have always thought it made you so much stronger.  You’re still able to skate even after crying, and you do it really well.  Not many people can do that, you know.  You captivate me, Yuuri, every day you surprise me more and more.

“And finally, I’m not upset about the tuxedos.  To my knowledge it wasn’t your fault, it was the dry cleaners.  We ended up working something out and that’s all that matters, right?”

Yuuri nods and sees relief wash over Viktor’s face.  Viktor reaches forward and hugs Yuuri and Yuuri sighs contently, breathing in the familiar scent of Viktor.  He feels grounded and content.  The room around him has cleared up and his tears have dried.  He no longer feels the nerves rattling around inside of him, rather he feels loved and cared for.

There is one thing that was yet to be addressed though.

“You don’t like this suit though,” Yuuri points out.

Viktor’s arms tense around Yuuri as he searches for the right words.  “I, uh, don’t _hate_ it,” he says, obviously straining.

“You hesitated.”

Viktor winces and then thinks some more.  “Let’s put it this way,” he whispers, “I look forward to ripping that suit off of you tonight.”

Yuuri’s face heats up before he shoves Viktor away from him playfully. “Vitya!”

 

iii.

Yuri missed his cue during the reception as flower girl.  Flower boy?  Yuuri really wasn’t sure what the final title decision was.

Yuuri actually hadn’t noticed the lack of flowers on the carpet as he was too busy looking ahead towards the altar.  And Yuuri really hadn’t noticed anything else besides Viktor when Viktor stepped through the opening.

Much like how both Yuuri’s mom and dad agreed to walk him down the aisle, Yakov agreed to walk with Viktor before releasing him to Yuuri.  Even though Yuuri saw Viktor not even an hour ago, he was taken aback by how beautiful his fiancé is.  Viktor’s hair was gelled back, slightly more neat than usual and his cheeks were flushed, smile plastered on his face.  Yuuri couldn’t help his own growing smile at how happy Viktor looked.

As Viktor and Yakov approach the altar, Yuuri is hit with the reality once again that he, Yuuri Katsuki, is actually marrying Viktor Nikiforov. 

Viktor, a figure skating living legend, who also leaves his socks in the living room and instead curls his cold toes around Yuuri’s legs in bed to keep his feet warm.  Viktor, a master of seduction who has seduced Yuuri by reciting poetry in French, who also takes Makkachin on two hours walks everyday no matter the weather.  Viktor, who fills Yuuri up with so much joy and so much love.

This time Yuuri doesn’t want to run away from reality.  He wants to run towards it; excited to spend the rest of his life with the man he loves completely, and who loves him just as much.

Yuuri’s heart swells as he watches Viktor and Yakov approach closer, and his heart just about melts when Yakov grudgingly pulls Viktor down for a warm hug before releasing him.  Yuuri knows that Yakov has been more of a father to Viktor than he could ever ask for, so seeing that public affection was enough reassurance that Yakov approves of their relationship.

Viktor steps towards Yuuri and once he’s standing parallel to Yuuri, he laces their hands together.

“Hello there,” he whispers.

“Hi,” Yuuri whispers back.

Minako, who graciously agreed to officiate Yuuri and Viktor’s marriage, clears her throat behind them.  Yuuri blushes and Viktor just winks in response.

But as Yuuri looks up into Viktor’s eyes and hears Minako’s words to the side of him he thinks maybe the ceremony will actually go well in comparison to the pre-ceremony.

Yuuri couldn’t have been more wrong.

About halfway through Minako’s official speech she is silenced by the deafening noise of doors being slammed open.  Yuri walks down the aisle, fists out a couple white flowers from his basket, and drops them not so elegantly on the carpet before he registers the scene in front of him.

Yuri gasps.  Viktor gasps.  Yuuri gasps.  Pretty much everyone in the room holds their breath as they watch in horror at what the teenager does next.

Outraged, Yuri storms up to Viktor and Yuuri and, without hesitation, dumps the entire rest of the flowers onto the soon to be married couple.

“You idiots,” he screams. “No one told me when to come out!  I was just waiting in the back wings assuming you shitheads were starting late!”

Yuuri could feel the tension in the room as everyone sat on the edge of their seats.  When Yuuri looks out to the crowd of his family and friends he sees varying looks of shock and horror.  The only person who looks somewhat amused is Otabek, whose eyes were locked with Yuri’s and offers a nonchalant shrug.

Yuri growls and makes his way to where he was supposed to sit next to Yakov.  His coach looks like he wants to rip Yuri apart.  And honestly, for the first time since Yuuri had met Yuri, he feels the exact same way.  This is his _wedding_.

Today is supposed to be the best day of Yuuri’s life.  Yet here he is standing at the altar, mortified and covered in white flowers in front of everyone he loves.  For the third time that day, Yuuri wants to crawl under a rock and die.  And he almost does if it wasn’t for Viktor.

Instead of being angry or upset, Viktor laughs.  Yuuri whips his head around and stares at Viktor.  Yuuri watches as his fiancé just doubles over, breaking the awkward tension in a mere matter of seconds.  Soon after the crowd of people let out a sigh of relief and slowly begin to laugh along with Viktor.  Even Yuuri can’t help the small smile he feels tugging at his lips while watching his soon to be husband.  It feels like he’s falling in love with Viktor’s carefree spirit all over again.

After Viktor stifles his giggles and composes himself he exclaims, “Sorry Yurio!  We must have gotten too caught up in everything else.  Please forgive us!”

Yuuri is pretty sure he hears Yuri mutter more swears under his breath, but he elects to ignore it.

Viktor looks down at Yuuri and smiles softly.  Tentatively he reaches forward and runs his hands through Yuuri’s hair to rid Yuuri’s head of any flowers, keeping in mind to not mess up his hair.  Next Viktor brushes the remaining flowers off of Yuuri’s shoulders and front of his suit.

Yuuri beams up at Viktor and moves his own hands to reciprocate before he realizes all the stray flowers on Viktor’s body had accumulated on the floor when he laughed.  Instead Yuuri laces their fingers together once more, and turns to Minako.

“Minako,” Yuuri says, “if you could please continue.”

Minako nods and picks up her speech, where she was so rudely interrupted.  When Yuuri focuses his gaze on Viktor again he looks touched.

 

iv.

“Marriage is not a legal document,” Minako says, as she ends her speech.  “No justice of the peace can create a marriage because a marriage, truly, is nothing except the promises made and kept by two individuals.  Today Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki stand before us to publicly declare their love and to share with us their marriage promises.

“Viktor and Yuuri have elected to write their own vows, so Viktor if you would please begin.”

Viktor clears his throat. “Right, of course.”

Yuuri notices something _off_ in Viktor’s eyes, but in a flash it’s gone, and quickly replaced by the usual mischievous glint.  Anyone else may have written that brief emotion as a trick of the mind, but Yuuri has seen that look before.

He’s seen that look when Yuuri has had to remind Viktor to go to an interview and he ends up appearing late.  He’s seen that look when Viktor’s phone calendar notifies him that it’s one of his rink mates’ birthday’s that day and he has yet to buy them anything.  He’s seen that look when Viktor forgets to pick up toothpaste from the store. 

Yuuri’s eyes widen in realization.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri hisses just low enough so only Viktor can hear.  “You forgot to write wedding vows.”  Yuuri doesn’t ask this as a question, he states that matter-of-factly.  He _knows_ that Viktor is forgetful, but he has reminded Viktor countless times to finish writing his vows.

Viktor smiles, sickeningly sweet at Yuuri. 

Yuuri sighs, already awaiting yet another disaster at his wedding.

Viktor doesn’t open his mouth to recite his vows right away.  Instead he closes his eyes and licks his lips, obviously thinking on the spot.

For a second Yuuri almost believes that Viktor won’t say anything, that he’ll ask Yuuri to go first and then exclaim ‘same!’ afterwards.  Or perhaps Viktor will come up with something really generic and short.  Yuuri feels his stomach drop once again in anticipation for what’s going to happen next. 

It’s already been an uncomfortable amount of waiting time.

He can feel all of these ‘what if’ scenarios pop to the front of his mind, but before any of these thoughts manifest, Viktor’s eyes snap open.  

“Yuuri,” he begins, “I owe my love and life to you.  Before I met you, I was going through a relatively boring and frustrating time in my life.  I knew I was good at skating, how could I not?”  

Everyone chuckles. 

“But, if I’m being honest with myself, that stopped being important to me years ago.

“It wasn’t until you came into my life that I began to care about my skating again.  But more importantly, it wasn’t until you came into my life than I began to care about myself again, something I had neglected for far too long.

“I’ve always been called a playboy, but contrary to popular belief you, Yuuri, are my first and only love.  No one has captivated me and pulled me away from skating.  No one except you.  Every day you surprise me and I fall in love with you a little more.

“I am forgetful, overdramatic, egotistical, far too blunt, and I’m overly affectionate, but despite all of this you love me for me.  Hardly anybody looks at me any deeper than Viktor Nikiforov, figure skater, but you treat me as a person and love me despite my flaws.

“You are the light of my life, my solnyshko, and I look forward to spending the rest of my life as your husband.  I love you, Yuuri, and I will always care for you and protect you from harm.”

Yuuri lets his tears run down his cheeks, unafraid of everyone seeing him cry out of sheer happiness.  Part of him is so touched by Viktor’s words, as it’s always been hard for Viktor too articulate his feelings and share them.  The other part of him is so angry that Viktor was able to come up with that on the spot.  He knows Viktor knows that Yuuri knows that Viktor forgot.

Great now he somehow has to top that.

Yuuri reaches within the pocket of his slacks and produces a folded up piece of paper.  He quickly unfolds his vows; the rustling of the paper the only noise echoing within the hall.  Yuuri sucks in a shaky breath as he glances over the words he poured his heart and soul into.

It took days and dozens of rewrites to get his vows to perfectly capture how Viktor changed his life for the better.  And now he had to share them in front of everyone he knows.  Well, here goes nothing.

“Viktor,” Yuuri says, reciting the words written on the page, “ever since I was young, you have never failed to surprise me.  Even today you continue to surprise me, especially in the little things you do like when you buy me flowers just because you think they would bring out my eyes.

“You surprised me in the way you came to Japan to be my coach.  You surprised me the first time you kissed me.  You surprised me by how easy it was to transition into Russian life.  You even surprise me every time you buy Makkachin a new bone even though he hasn’t finished the dozen sitting in the cabinet.”

Everyone lets out a small laugh at that.

“But mainly you’ve surprised me in the way you have turned my life around.  You are the reason I understand how important love is to me.  And not just your romantic love, but all loves.”

With growing confidence, Yuuri looks up at Viktor.  Viktor’s eyes are clouded ever so slightly and that’s all the confirmation Yuuri needs to keep going.

“Love from my family,” he continues while glancing at his parents.

“Love from my friends,” Yuuri says now looking between Yuuko and Takeshi.

“Even love from all of my fans and those who have supported me,” Yuuri says, once again looking down at the page in hand.

“Yet the most important love you have taught me is love for myself.  I have never been more confident in my abilities until you came into my life.  Your love has given me so many things and helped me achieve a happiness I didn’t know was possible.  I will never let you, or this feeling, go for as long as we both shall live.”

Once he’s done reading, Yuuri looks up from the paper and over to Viktor.  He notices tears welling up in the corner of Viktor’s eyes, which faintly reminds Yuuri of the first time he ever saw Viktor cry.  Yuuri throat tightens, touched, acutely aware of how equal they are.  Silently he re-folds his vows into a crisp rectangle, and pockets it.

Minako looks between the two men and smiles.  “Now if we could please have the rings,” she says.

 

v.

Initially Yuuri had wanted to blame Viktor for Yuri missing his cue, as Viktor was the one who insisted Yuri get a more critical role than another usher.

_“C’mon Yuuri,” he practically purred.  “He has – as Yurio says – put up with so much of our shit.  He deserves it don’t you think?”_

And, well, Yuuri couldn’t deny that Yuri did seem to constantly be caught in the middle of his constant flirting with Viktor.  Plus he really _does_ like Yuri, no matter how awful the teenager treats him.  It didn’t take much for Yuuri to cave in and agree to Viktor’s requests.

So in the end it was partially Yuuri’s fault and he accepted that blame.

Yuuri could, however, blame Viktor solely for Makkachin losing their rings while trotting down the aisle.  Unlike the situation with Yuri, Yuuri had stressed how bad of an idea it was for Makkachin to be the ring bearer.

_“The rings could fall, Viktor, or roll away, or get lost,” Yuuri pointed out.  “And what if Makkachin gets distracted while walking down the aisle and runs up to somebody or something?  It’s not like you can walk him on a leash.”_

_“Oh please Yuuri,” Viktor begged.  “Makkachin is so well behaved!  Plus he’s such a big part of my life, no_ our _lives, I couldn’t stomach the thought of him not witnessing our wedding.”_

It had taken a lot of convincing, some ways more creative than others, but Yuuri finally gave in and let Viktor have his way.  On two conditions:

_“I am not training Makkachin to walk down the aisle and you have to personally tell Axel, Lutz and Loop that they don’t get to be the flower girls,” Yuuri says._

_Viktor’s face breaks into a wide and toothy grin before he launched himself into Yuuri’s arms.  “Yuuri,” he coos, nuzzling his nose into Yuuri’s neck. “Thank you!”_

_Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn’t smile or hug Viktor back._

If Yuuri thought Yuri’s outburst was embarrassing, it didn’t compare to how embarrassing it was when they all had to look for the rings.

Mila agreed to walk Makkachin down the aisle while the rings were placed upon a pillow tied around the dog’s belly.  But now that Yuuri thinks about it, in all the rehearsals they had Viktor had always walked Makkachin down the aisle, simply because Mila arrived last night.

Yuuri supposes that Makkachin wasn’t prepared to see Viktor at the end of the aisle instead of next to him because as soon as the doors opened and the two walked out, Makkachin sprinted out of Mila’s grasp towards Viktor.  Yuuri watched in horror as Makkachin leapt up and tackled Viktor to the ground.

Once again Viktor is reduced to a fit of laughs.  He quickly runs his hand through Makkachin’s fur to calm him down and Makkachin responds by licking Viktor’s face.  Even though the scene in front of him was adorable, Yuuri knew in the back of his mind that the rings had flown off the pillow and clanked to the floor below.

It took a couple minutes to get Makkachin off of Viktor, and that’s when all hell broke loose.  Minako asks for the rings, Viktor bends down to grab them from Makkachin, and he stops short when he notices that the rings are noticeably absent.

Viktor looks up and shoots an apologetic smile to Yuuri.  Viktor mouths, ‘sorry,’ before straitening up and flashing a confident smile to everyone else.

“Attention everyone,” Viktor announces, “it appears as though Makkachin dropped our rings.  If everyone could look around their seats and see if our rings are near them, we can continue with the ceremony.”

Like clockwork, everyone sitting in chairs stands up and looks around them.  Mila searches intently up and down the aisle.  Christophe and Phichit move from their positions next to Viktor and Yuuri and sweep the rest of the room.  Yuuri face palms and groans. 

After everything that has happened, this was the most embarrassing thing to happen.  The ceremony was _so close_ to ending, but of course something bad had to happen.  Yuuri feels Viktor’s hands rubbing up and down his shoulders and arms.

“You owe me, Nikiforov,” he mumbles.

“I can make it up to you, I promise,” Viktor says.

“You better.”

Viktor chuckles next to Yuuri.  Yuuri finally looks up from where his head was buried in his hands.  He’s slightly taken aback by Viktor’s lust lidded eyes and lazy smirk, but he’s mostly thankful for how quickly Viktor makes him forget about everything around him.

“Is that a challenge, Yuuri?”

“Yes,” he growls.  “Do you know how much I’ve been through today?”

“Hmm,” Viktor contemplates, “I’m sure I can help you unwind.”

Yuuri opens his mouth to respond but is quickly silenced by Christophe announcing that he found the rings.  Relief washes over Yuuri as Chris rushes towards them.  He hands each respective ring to its opposite counterpart and then takes his spot next to Viktor.  Everyone follows in suit and returns to where they were before Viktor’s announcement.

Once everyone has silenced, Minako says they can now exchange rings while repeating the phrase, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Yuuri takes Viktor’s hand first and slips the wedding band on Viktor’s ring finger.  He then repeats Minako’s words, “With this ring, I thee wed.”

Viktor smiles and does the same.  He cradles Yuuri’s hand in his own before slipping the wedding band on Yuuri’s ring finger.  “With this ring, I thee wed,” he mimics.

Makkachin pants happily beside Viktor.

 

vi.

Minako smiles at Viktor and Yuuri.  “I now pronounce you husband and husband,” she says.  “You may now kiss the groom.”

As if pulled my magnets, Yuuri and Viktor gravitate toward each other.  Viktor moves his hand towards the back of Yuuri’s head and cradles him closer until their lips touch.  Yuuri’s hands rest on Viktor’s chest, and he deepens their kiss slightly.  It’s barely any deeper than chaste – they are in front of their families after all.

After all of the events that happened today, Yuuri really wants to show Viktor how much he truly loves him.  Viktor smiles into the kiss, clearly receiving the message, and then pumps his free hand in the air in victory.

Yuuri breaks the kiss by laughing and then buries his head in Viktor’s chest.  “I love you,” he mumbles.

Viktor chuckles softly and then rubs Yuuri’s back.  “I love you too, solnyshko.”

Minako finishes the ceremony with a few closing remarks and then the whole room explodes into cheers.  Minami is the first to stand up and start clapping, tears streaming down his face.  Phichit and Christophe whoop from beside the now married couple.  Mila and Georgi jump up and down, clinging to each other.  Makkachin barks excitedly and hops up to rest his front paws against Viktor’s waist.  Even Yakov and Yuri smile.

Yuuri untangles himself from Viktor’s hold, then laces one of their hands together.  He tugs on their conjoined hands so Viktor is following him down the aisle, this time together as husbands.

“C’mon, Mr. Katsuki, we have a reception to go to,” Yuuri exclaims.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whines, “we never agreed on a last name!”

Yuuri laughs and continues to pull a stumbling and sputtering Viktor behind him, while the rest of the wedding party follows towards the reception.

 

That night Viktor keeps all of his promises to Yuuri. 

 

Later that night, as Yuuri lies on Viktor’s chest while listening to his heartbeat, he takes the time to breathe, for the first time that day.  As Yuuri catches the glint of their rings in the moonlight, he realizes he wouldn’t have wanted his day to end any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> solnyshko - sunshine (however I do not know russian so please feel free to correct me!)
> 
> come hang out with me on tumblr - http://newhtscamander.tumblr.com/ :)
> 
> also this is the first time I have written anything for a fandom in literal years, but I'm happy I pushed myself past my anxieties of posting. :') I'm thinking about writing a multi-chapter demigod/percy jackson au or singer au (inspired by disney channel's starstruck), so if either of those sound interesting please bother me on tumblr!


End file.
